


Would you like to share?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is a first time story. Jensen and Jared take a bath that leads to all sort of things





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** No dogs were hurt in the writing of this fic

This must be what it feels like to be in the womb.  He was finally, for the first time all day, warm.  His grandmother use to say she could feel the cold in her bones.  Now he knew what she meant.  

 

It had been a bitter damp cold Vancouver winter day.  Between takes the set wardrobe assistants stood by with thick down coats and hats, but taking them off is what hurt.  By the time he got warm in his trailer, he was called back to the set. 

 

He was wrapped early and he really shouldn’t have laughed at the look on Jared’s face. Pussy.  On the ride home, he made the poor van driver turn the heat all the way up.  Jensen was still cold when he walked in the front door.   

 

The dogs wanted to go out, so he opened the back door for them.  They stood in the doorway until Jensen pushed them out.  He laughed as they hurriedly their business and RAN for the door. Pussies. 

 

Jensen grabbed a bottle of brandy and a glass as he left the kitchen.  To show there were no hard feelings, the dogs followed him to his big bathroom.

 

Jared had brought the house because the bathrooms were huge.   The tubs were long enough they could stretch out, and the best part, in his opinion, the faucet and handles were on the side not the end.  Jensen started filling the bathtub with water as hot as he could stand it.  He undressed and threw his clothes in the bedroom-he’d put them in the hamper later.

 

He slipped into the bath and let out a sigh that could only be called orgasmic. After pouring a glass of brandy, he scooted down and turned off the water once it reached his chin.  It was so humid the dogs moved out into the bedroom. Jensen leisurely soaked and sipped his brandy.  Occasionally he would warm up the water. 

 

The dogs’ barking startled him out of his dozing. The water had cooled so he opened the drain.  He heard Jared talking to the dogs and then the back door open.  Jared was trying to talk them into going out; apparently he was above pushing them out.   Jensen chuckled, poured more brandy and warmed up the water.

 

“Jensen! Where are you man?”

 

“In here.”

 

Jared walked into the bedroom with the dogs in tow.  He looked in the open bathroom door and saw Jensen.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you where taking a bath.” Jared turned so fast to leave he stumbled over Sadie.

 

“No problem. What do you need?” 

 

Jared was almost out the bedroom door.  “There are some rewrites for tomorrow. I brought the pages for you.”

 

“Jared? What? I can’t hear you.”

 

He sighed and turned back to walk to the bathroom.  Jensen had the same thing he did.  What was the big deal?  He had seen a lot of Jensen’s body while filming. Oh yeah, that was the big deal.

 

Jensen was leaning on the front side of the tub. Jared couldn’t see anything unless he actually went into the bathroom.  Just stay in the doorway. “I brought you the rewrites for tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks.” Jensen took a sip of brandy. “How did the rest of the day go?”

 

“Cold.” Jared said smiling. “Be glad you left before the sun went down.”

 

“You want some?” Jensen was the picture of innocence.  

 

A surprised, “Huh?”

 

Jensen grinned. “You want a slip of brandy?”

 

“Oh.” 

 

Jensen held out the glass.  Jared crossed to take the glass.  He thought Jensen has freckles on his cock; I wonder where else.  Then he realized Jensen was still holding the glass and looking him.  He grabbed the glass and took a gulp.  He coughed as the brandy warmed its way down his throat to his stomach.  Why wasn’t Jensen covering up?  He concentrated on Jensen’s face while handing the glass back to him.

 

“A hot bath will warm you up, but this is the only bottle of brandy we have, so we’ll have to share.”  Jensen leaned back and pulled his legs up making room.  Jared wasn’t sure if he was offering to share his bath or the brandy.  The sound of his swallow was….well, loud. “Jared, you don’t have anything I don’t know about.”

 

“Okay.” Jared told his cock it was a bath and brandy not an all night sex romp. 

 

He wasn’t prepared for the way Jensen watched him undress.  Jensen wasn’t prepared for the way Jared looked while he undressed. The wide chest that narrowed down to well-defined hips.  The thick cock that was long even though soft with two perfectly shaped balls surround by dark pubic hair.  The muscled thighs and the unbelievably long legs.  Jensen told his cock it was a bath and brandy not sweaty all night sex.

 

Jensen watched Jared’s cock bounce as he walked to the tub and got in.  They moved around until they were able to stretch out without their feet being in each other’s faces.  Jared legs straddled Jensen’s body with his feet on either side of the ribs. Jensen’s legs cross on top with his feet on either side of Jared’s ribs.  They relaxed passing the brandy glass between them, and took turns warming up the water.

 

Jared looked at Jensen who was leaning back with his eyes closed.  He let his eyes drift down to Jensen’s cock. It was a pretty as the rest of him. Jared felt his cock harden and sat up.  

 

Jensen thought Jared was ready to get out and sit up to move out of the way.  Jared pulled him into his arms, up on his lap.  Jensen started to ask….  Jared’s lips were on his. It was a soft tentative kiss until Jensen pulled back.

 

“Buddy, what are you doing?” Jensen wasn’t angry, just surprised. 

 

“I….” Jared lowed his head.  He was mortified.

 

Jensen put his hands on Jared neck and used his thumbs to lift Jared’s head.  What are you doing his look said?

 

“It’s just I’ve been so lonely.  That’s why I asked you to move in.”

 

Jared was a social creature and always had somebody.  When he and Sandy broke up, it was painful and ugly.  Sandy cursed Jared one minute and begged him to stay the next.  

Jensen knew the emotional toll it had taken on his friend.

 

“It’s just one night. Listen we can analyze it over breakfast, talk it to death at lunch, and pretend it never happened by dinner.” Jared laid his forehead against Jensen’s. “What will it hurt?”

 

Jensen ran his fingers thru Jared’s hair. “It might hurt you.”

 

“No it won’t because you’re my friend.”

 

Yes he was Jared’s friend and goodness knows he wasn’t a prude.  He dated Joanna and Danneel because they were sexually adventurous and, admittedly, a little slutty.   But this was different. This involved an emotional connection.  And Jared always took things too much to heart. 

 

It was poor-no bad judgment, but Jensen kissed Jared anyway. Jared tried to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue into Jensen’s mouth.  But if we are going to do this, Jensen thought, it’s at a strolling pace because when you rush you hit the ground hard.

 

Jensen held Jared’s head still; the kisses were short and chaste making soft noise.  Jared stopped trying to rush and let Jensen set the pace.  Felt Jensen kiss and nuzzle his neck. Felt Jensen’s soft cock brush lightly against his. Felt the warm water move around them.  This was what he longed for, to be lovingly touched. This was enough. 

 

Then he felt Jensen’s hand close around his cock.  His breath hitched and a moan escaped his lips.  He felt Jensen smile against his skin.

 

Kissing Jared was a revelation. It had been a long time since he kissed someone with affection.  There was something erotic about Jared’s neck.  Maybe it was the way the wet skin felt on his lips or the scent.  Maybe it was feeling Jared’s cock lightly brush up against his that made Jensen wanted to touch Jared, and this was the first time he touched another man’s cock. Sure he checked out other guys’ packages like women check out other women’s breast. 

 

Jensen stopped kissing Jared’s neck to bury his face in the crook of his shoulder. He wrapped his fingers around Jared’s cock and start caressing it up and down.  It felt so thick and hard, not like his when he masturbated.  His thumb followed the large vein in the underside to the cock head.  On the up caress, his thumb would slide over the head and back down again.  The rest of the cock felt smooth under his fingers.  As he was getting lost in the sensations, Jared started caressing his cock.

 

The way Jensen was caressing his cock was so different than the way Sandy touched it.  Being a guy, Jensen knew the right pressure and speed to feel good.  The last time Jared had touched a cock other than his own was when he and his best friend Jack jerked each other off in middle school.  He had learned a lot since then. 

 

He reached between them and found Jensen’s cock.  It was semi-hard but quickly hardened from the warm caresses of Jared’s hand.  The freckles were like braille and Jared imaged his fingers feeling each one, the skin so supple.  He rubbed his thumb around the cock head and heard Jensen gasp. His thumb rubbed the slit, feeling warm pre-cum leaking out. 

 

Jensen lifted his head and they looked at each other trying read the other’s thoughts. How far would they take this? Would they just jerk each other off in the bathtub or….

 

“I want inside you.”

 

It was a statement not a question.  The one who said it was as surprised as the one that heard it.  

 

Jensen nodded.

 

Jared leaned him back against the side of the tub.  He looked around for something they could use as lube.  Everything was water-soluble.  Jensen leaned over the side of the tub and rummaged around on a shelf.  He handed Jared the water resistant lube.  Jared looked at it for a moment like he was trying to comprehend what is was.  Then he looked questioningly at Jensen who thought there was no need to go into his fondness for Danneel shoving a strap on up his ass.

 

Jensen lifted and spread his legs to rest on both sides of the tub, then clasped the sides with his hands.  The water was only waist high so his cock head was above water.  Jared squinted some lube on his fingers and ran the back on his hand down the inside of Jensen’s thigh.  Jensen never looked away from Jared’s eyes.

 

Jared gently pushed one finger into Jensen’s hole.  It was so tight and hot inside his body.  He wiggled the finger around to spread the lube.  Jensen’s eyes slowly closed as his breath quicken.  Another finger pushed in; together they rubbed against Jensen’s prostate.  

 

He gripped the sides of the tub tighter as Jared’s finger pushed into him.  His eyes closed because he wanted to concentrate on the finger wiggling in his body. A deep-throated moan came from his lips when a second finger was added and brushed up against his prostate. Jensen pulled his legs up so the fingers could go deeper. The warm water moved around him as Jared leaned over and lightly licked his cock head.  Warm lips kissed up to his nipple closing around it and sucking hard.

 

The moan snapped Jared out of staring at Jensen’s freckled cock. It just sounded so dirty, like the dirty things he wanted to do to Jensen.  Through the water Jensen’s cock looked huge, long and thick, leading up to the cock head just above water.  He leaned down and licked around the head tasting the salty pre-cum. Then he looked up and saw Jensen’s chest and nipples spread out in front of him. The skin felt as warm to his lips as the inside felt to his fingers. Wet kisses up to the nipple.  Jared closed his lips around it and sucked hard.  Sandy said the hard suction hurt her nipple, but it made Jensen moan.  

 

Between his ass and nipple, Jensen couldn’t take much more.  He pulled Jared’s head up by his hair to his lips.  He shoved his tongue between Jared’s lips.  Jensen panted and moaned into that beautiful mouth. A surprise gasp broke the kiss when the fingers were pulled out of his ass.  He let go of Jared’s hair and clasped the sides of the tub again.

 

Jared reached down to line his cock up with Jensen’s hole.  He had to stop and calm himself from anticipating the heat.  He pushed in a little too hard, too fast.

 

“JARED!”

 

He stopped at the pain on Jensen’s face.  Jensen breathed deeply.  Because the tub was slippery, he couldn’t really maneuver around.

 

“Buddy take it easy.”  Jared was bigger than the silicone strap on he was use to, but felt so much better.  He relaxed and kissed Jared to let him know to move.  His body molded around the thick cock inside him. Jared’s cock was so warm rubbing against his prostate. The thrusts moved him up against the tub’s side, the warm water moved in waves around him.  

 

It felt like his cock was in a hot velvet glove.  He had never felt such pleasure as this, a body so welcoming as the one under him.  His eyes closed and his head fell back.  He moaned as a tongue licked up his neck followed by wet kisses. The waves of the water caressed his balls. The water’s cooler temperature on his cock when he pulled out and then thrusting back into the warmth of Jensen added to the pleasure pooling at the bottom of his spine.  

 

Jared’s thrusts were becoming deeper and faster.  Still gripping the tub, Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist.  He needed to anchor himself.  Suddenly Jared was inside him everywhere.  Tongue thrusting inside of his mouth, cock thrusting into his ass.  

 

Jensen’s legs tightened around his ribs as his ass clinched around Jared’s cock while he climaxed.  Jensen gasp for air broke the kiss.  Jared’s moan of pleasure bounced off the walls.  He continued to thrust as his cum shot into Jensen.  

 

When he came to his senses, his head was resting on Jensen’s chest. He felt Jensen’s fingers combing through his hair.  Jared raised his head and looked into green eyes.

 

Jared suddenly jerked back against the opposite end of the tub roughly pulling out of Jensen before he was completely soft.  Jensen yelped more in surprise than pain and frowned at Jared. Before he could say anything, Jared was up and out of the tub running out of the bathroom.

 

Jensen sat up in the tub and stared at the door stunned.  What the hell happened?  He finally opened the drain and rinsed off in the shower.  His feelings were hurt that Jared left like he did, but wasn’t he half to blame.  He knew it wasn’t a good idea.  

 

He turned out the lights and crawled into bed and pulled up the covers.  It was nice to make love with affection he thought.  On the other hand, what they did wasn’t really making love was it.

 

Jared ran up the steps two at a time and almost slammed the bedroom door on Harley and Sadie. What had he done?  He loved Jensen like a brother, like a best friend.  Suddenly the reason for so many decisions hit him like a brick thrown at his head. He loved Jensen.

 

It was easy to ignore that as he grew closer to Jensen, he grew apart from Sandy.  A lot was easy to ignore until he looked into those green eyes after they made love. Then reality was not so easy to ignore. 

 

But on the other hand, what they did wasn’t really making love was it.

 

The End


End file.
